


meet again

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay Panic, TARDIS - Freeform, alien - Freeform, bill potts meeting 13 for the first time, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: bill knows that she knows that woman. she can't exactly pinpoint it but there's just... something about her. something about the familiar figure standing across with her.





	meet again

As Yasmin, Graham and Ryan split off to do their own exploring and adventuring around the building, the Doctor decided to go and do her own looking around. As much as she loved chatting and rambling, it was nice to have some time to herself to gather her thoughts and calm herself for a bit. That day was a time when that was all she needed - most of it had been spent explaining a rather complex story to the others that had been revelant to what they were doing. The humans found it extremely difficult to understand, even though it had been a bedtime story for her.

Her breathing was deep and slow as her thoughts swam around in her mind and her eyes kept to the dirty floor. Hands stuffed in her pockets, she continued to walk around aimlessly, staring at nothing but her own feet as they took each step. Sound in the room practically didn't exist, apart from the subtle, low tap of her shoes as they made contact with the ground, and her own calm breathing. 

After a few minutes, another noise broke the streak of silence. Footsteps. The Doctor's eyes darted upwards, desperate to spot the person who made the noise. A figure stepped out from a corner.

She had hair piled high on her head, fantastic eyebrows and a huge, bright smile that could light up the world. The Time Lord could spot that smile anywhere. 

"Bill Potts," She whispered, not loud enough for her to hear, her own lips curling into a smirk. 

 Bill looked at her, a confused smile on her face. She could recognise something in that woman, as though she had seen her before somewhere, as though they were friends, or something, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. "Who are you?" She called out.

"Just a traveller," They walked closer to one another. As Bill walked more, she could see the edge of the TARDIS around the corner. That was enough to cause her to stop in her tracks, completely frozen.

"It's you, isn't it," Bill choked out.

The Doctor let out a familiar grin. "Yep," 

The brown haired woman threw her arms around the Time Lord, tears forming in her eyes. To her surprise, the Doctor happily returned the embrace, unlike her previous incarnation. 

"Like hugs now, eh?" 

"Yep. Don't see how I didn't," She spoke, muffled through the shoulder of her earlier companion, earning a chuckle.

Soon, the hug ended, and Bill began again. "God, I can't believe it's you. And as a woman? I mean, damn, you've aged well, haven't you?! Suspenders and rainbows and accent and all!?" They both laughed, and the alien couldn't stop grinning.

"Yeah. Needed a change, I think," She replied. "How are you here? I just- I can't believe it's you,"

"Heather and I came across this place whilst exploring. Thought we'd check it out," She paused. "S'pose it's same for you, eh? Assuming you have some new friends?"

"Oh yeah, they're great, honestly. Called Graham, Ryan, and Yaz," She replied, still grinning.

"Glad you still got a girl to keep you balanced," Her teeth glinted in the light as she smiled.

"Yeah, Yaz is great," The alien almost blushed. "More than great,"

"Sounds like a bit more than a friendship there, Doctor!" She paused. "I mean, falling for a companion? You have really changed, haven't you?"

"What?!" Her mouth dropped open as her face flushed red. "Shhh!"

"I can't tell you how much I love your accent," Bill chuckled. "And there's no point denying it, Doctor. I know when something someone says is straight or not from my own previous experiences,"

They continued to chat, even whilst they were walking to where the others were, and even when they found the others. Luckily, her current companions and Bill didn't seem to have a problem with each other, and Bill mostly just seemed happy that the Doctor wasn't alone. 

After a few minutes, the team piled into the TARDIS, leaving the Time Lord and the brown haired woman outside, alone.

"The TARDIS always has room for a few extras?" She suggested.

"Thank you, Doctor, but I'll have to decline. You've moved on, and you're happy. That's all I care about. I've had my adventures with you, and I've created so many amazing memories and had the most incredible experiences. That's all I need," Her smile turned into a more caring and empathetic one as she spoke. "But thank you, again. Oh, and," She rummaged through her pockets and sighed with relief when she pulled out a mobile phone. "I'm always here if you need me,"

The Doctor took the phone and put it into one of her coat pockets. "Thank  _you,_ Bill. I'll miss you," She smiled sadly.

They hugged once more, and Bill planted a kiss on her cheek, before the blonde woman departed into her time machine and sent it into the time vortex. The brown haired woman stood and listened to the beautiful rumble of the machine as it took off for the last time for a long time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think we all need this to happen,, so to deal with that i made it into a fanfiction to pretend it totally happened!! woop woop!!


End file.
